Be Mine Kitten
by NovaZeroZero
Summary: Short Mary/Yumeko smut I had to get out of my system a while ago. Includes light dom/sub play. Chapters 2/2. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Posting some of my older works here because of a couple requests :3

Hope you like this, wanted to do a simple lewd bit.

-Nova

.

* * *

"HAA-HAA, that's what you get for trying to cheat, you dipshit!" Mary threw her cards on the table, revealing a clever comeback for her opponent. The adrenaline was running fast through her veins, she cleaned the table and smirked victoriously. "Have fun as the next housepet of the week!"

_Now where'd that Jabami run off to?_

Mary got up from her seat and tried to find the familiar girl in the crowd, only familiar face was the one belonging to Suzui-san.

_That's better than nothing…_

She walked up to Suzui, feeling ecstatic from her victory she went a bit overboard with her actions, grabbing the front of poor Suzui-san's shirt and pulled him closer.

"Where's Yumeko?" she asked with a wicked grin across her face.

"I think someone asked her to go and get something from the cafeteria," Suzui-san was cringing and looking thoroughly uncomfortable.

"Thanks, got to go and find her, see you tomorrow!" Mary let Suzui-san off her grip and darted towards the door. She didn't stay to hear the response.

She was pacing through the corridors towards the cafeteria, looking around until she found what she was looking for.

"JABAMI! Come here!" Mary yelled, few students within the earshot turned around to see what the ruckus was about. Yumeko lifted her gaze to meet Mary's and gave a wide smile, she took half-run steps towards the blonde girl, her housepet chain was jingling like a bell when she approached joyfully.

"Mary-chan! The game is over already?" Yumeko tilted her head.

"Yes, I skinned the bastard," Mary was positively glowing, "he won't be cheating people's savings for a while!"

"You want to celebrate, _again_, don't you?" tone was seductive and Yumeko was clearly getting excited.

"Yes! Your place is closer, let's get going!" Mary grabbed the chain and started dragging Yumeko along towards the exit.

"Ishiwari-san asked me to bring these—" Yumeko remembered she was holding a bag of chips and a can of coffee in her hands. She kept obediently following Mary, trying her best not to trip over her feet.

"Leave them! We don't have time for that nonsense," Mary bellowed without looking back.

Yumeko shoved the cafeteria goods to a very confused looking student when they passed, flashed a smile and continued to follow the blonde.

They practically flew across the school grounds, Mary found the dorms where Yumeko was staying with ease, though this was only her second time visiting. They reached the door that had a simple metal plate stating "Jabami" on it. Yumeko fumbled for her keys, the excitement was making her extra clumsy, but she seemed very pleased when Mary scolded her.

"C'mon, Jabami. We don't have all day," Mary was standing behind Yumeko and pressing herself against her back, her other hand was still holding the chain. "Ugh, give me the keys."

Yumeko turned around and dangled the keys in front of her face. She gave Mary a very dreamy look and was clearly breathing very heavily with her mouth slightly open.

_Geez, she's already worked up. Last time was fun, though…_

Mary grabbed the key and opened the door in one swift motion. She kicked her shoes off and dragged Yumeko with her to the bedroom. The dark-haired girl was now wheezing heavily with excitement, looking at the blonde with longing eyes. Yumeko closed the distance and started undressing the blazer off from Mary.

"Get off, _miii-ke_!" Mary howled, she knew exactly how much kicks Yumeko was getting from being treated like this and it only added to her own thrills. The girl in front of her was writhing and clenching her thighs together, same needy look on her face, pleading.

"Strip." Mary was finding it increasingly difficult to keep her voice steady and commanding.

_Damn, I just wanna jump her bones already… Jabami, why do you have to be so…_

Yumeko started to remove her clothing, blazer flew off in one smooth singular movement across the floor. She was half-way buttoning down her shirt, biting down on her lower lip so hard it looked like it was going to bleed soon.

"Slower," the blonde commanded.

"Nnngh, Mary-san, _please—_" Yumeko kept staring with her hungry look and started to slowly bend over and slide her black stockings, revealing the silky soft skin on her thighs and legs. Mary had to swallow her sudden urges to touch the newly exposed parts. The blonde was getting her head dizzy by just watching the other girl's raw expression, she caught a glimpse of the damp stain on the stockings and nearly let out a whine.

_Shit, she's really into this… Don't lose it now…_

Last time around, Mary lost her patience way too early, she was determined not to let herself go so fast. She wanted to savor the moment, relish in the hungry passion for as long as she could. Her head was seriously spinning so she decided to take this to a new level. Yumeko's attempts to rid of her skirt were interrupted when Mary dragged her closer to the bed. Mary sat down on the bed and let go of the chain. Yumeko looked puzzled for a second.

"Did I tell you to stop?" Mary asked, leaning back and got back to enjoying the show.

The dark-haired girl had opened the restrains holding the skirt and it fell on the floor revealing black laced underwear. Her shirt was still buttoned half-way and she slowly returned to her task of unbuttoning, her hands were shaking, each button was harder and slower to open than the last.

Mary sat quietly, her chest was heaving slowly and breathing was getting difficult. She saw the last button coming undone and the shirt sliding down the flushed elbows. She was second-guessing if she had self-control enough to follow through her plan.

"On my lap, _miii -ke_," she said with a throaty voice, dragging the last syllables on purpose. She saw a glint in the dark eyes and knew instantly this was something she had to prolong as long as possible.

_Shit Jabami, your dedication to this is so addictive… _

To Mary's surprise, Yumeko turned around and landed on her lap nudging her perfect small ass against it.

_Shit, my head is going to explode…_

The feeling of the soft cheeks, gently rubbing against her, the small needy sounds coming from her housepet and the sight of the exposed back with the long strands of black hair cascading down on it were irresistible. Mary pulled the hair from one side to the other and exposed the fragile neck and the delicate shoulders. The housepet chain was glistening in the afternoon sunlight coming from the small window.

_Damn, this must be the prettiest sight I've ever seen._

Mary ran her fingers down the soft skin on Yumeko's back, earning visible shudders and moans, Yumeko lost her balance and sunk deeper to the blonde girl's lap.

"Shit, Jabami, that's… nngh," Mary was on the edge of letting her urges take over.

"_Pleeease~_ , Mary-san, please, touch me," Yumeko breathed, still rocking her hips downwards to cause maximum waves of pleasure to the blonde. Mary did as was requested and opened the black bra strap in one smooth movement, she hoisted herself to a better position.

"Turn around," Mary spoke out, her voice came out very soft, surprising herself too. Yumeko got up and turned but returned to Mary's lap instantly, now straddling her. Mary grabbed the bra string and pulled the bra off, she didn't object when Yumeko started to undress her blazer. The blonde started laying hungry kisses on the pale skin of Yumeko's neck and was simultaneously hurrying to get her own shirt unbuttoned.

_So much for the slow approach…_

She felt the last button coming undone and yanked the shirt off, threw it on the floor and continued sucking Yumeko's neck. The dark-haired girl was moaning loudly and bucking against the blonde's hips. Mary felt the hard housepet tag banging against her chest.

"Can I take this off? I don't really give a fuck at this point for any more role plays," Mary asked, breathing warm breaths against Yumeko's ear.

"Mmhmm," Yumeko hummed against Mary's ear in quiet understanding. The blonde grabbed the chain and slid it over Yumeko's head, tried to be careful not to tangle it in the dark hair, she threw it away with swift decision after relieving it.

Mary let her hands travel around the soft curves and kept administrating kisses along the neckline, Yumeko had worked the two ribbons holding Mary's hair open while the blonde's attention was focused elsewhere.

"W-wait, what—" Mary startled when she felt her hair fall down and tickle her back. Next thing she had time to register was Yumeko grabbing a handful of the blonde strands in her fist and yanking her head, Mary was now staring at the dark globes looking down on her hungrily. Mary wrapped her hands around Yumeko and pulled her closer, Yumeko's soft breasts were resting on top of Mary's. Mary chuckled when she felt a small gentle tuck on her hair again.

"Kiss me, _Yumeko,_" the blonde whispered.

Yumeko lowered her head, hovering her partially open mouth over Mary's. Mary could feel the warm breath on her face and the suspense was making her feel tingly all over her body.

"Please," she added, almost inaudibly and instantly felt soft lips crashing down on hers.

_What is this feeling… almost as if…_

Mary's thoughts trailed off, Yumeko's kiss was hungry, affectionate and asking for more.

* * *

AN: I originally planned this to be the end, but then cave in and made another chapter. :3


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, this is just filth for filth's sake.

Sometimes there are things one just has to get out of their system...

-Nova

.

* * *

Mary was moaning in agony against Yumeko's mouth. The carefully administrated movements of Yumeko's body were driving her senseless. The dark-haired goddess was pressing her hips down tightly against Mary's lap, gently tugging on the blonde strands of hair simultaneously. Mary could feel the heat emitting from the other girl's crotch. Her own thighs were tightly jammed between Yumeko's and the throbbing feeling deep down in the blonde's core was making her head spin like crazy.

Mary decided to take some of the control back and slid her other hand around the back into Yumeko's underwear, the moisture that coated the blonde's fingers made her feel proud of herself for having such an impact on the other girl. The sudden change of pace made Yumeko to cry out loud.

"Nnngh! Mary-san, please~~," Yumeko was panting heavily with excitement. "More."

Yumeko fixed her position so Mary would have better access. The blonde decided to continue teasing for a while and deliberately avoided all the critical spots, she applied pressure against the sides and caressed the folds but made sure to leave the small nub untouched. Mary saw an opportunity when Yumeko's attention was elsewhere, grabbed Yumeko by her nape and pulled her closer, closing her mouth on the other girl's earlobe. She grazed her teeth on the lobe and pulled gently, she chuckled silently when she noticed Yumeko squirming impatiently in her arms.

"_Please_, Mary…" low, whining voice was getting desperate.

"Please, what?" Mary continued teasing.

"Please, _touch me_." Yumeko was whimpering her pleads against Mary's ear. "Now."

Mary let her middle finger slip inside the folds of the writhing girl in her arms, she took a careful and slow approach, not entering too deep. Yumeko tried to move her hips to get more friction and more of Mary inside her.

"_More. _I want more, Mary." Yumeko was wailing against Mary's ear, tightening her grip of the blonde strands of hair in her fist. "I can't take this anymore… Please, stop teasing."

Mary slipped in another finger and pushed them knuckle-deep inside. Yumeko let out a loud moan of pleasure and jerked upwards from the sheer force of Mary's actions. The blonde slid down her other hand from the front and found the sensitive bundle of nerves with precision.

"Nnnghh, Mary, _right there," _the low voice was trembling.

The scents of arousal floating in the air, the sounds coming out of Yumeko and the warm body pressing against Mary's hands in a steady rhythm got the blonde's head spinning and she was sure she was going to pass out any minute. Yumeko kept thrashing her hips lower, forcing Mary's hand to be in an awkward position every time the fingers sunk deep inside the wet folds. The small discomfort was enough to keep Mary's consciousness on board.

"Damn it, Yumeko. You're so hot I'm going to pass out," Mary wheezed.

"Nnghh… This is…" Yumeko breathed in the middle of thrusts. "Too good."

_Thrust._

"Please…"

_Thrust._

"Don't…"

_Thrust._

"Pass out…"

_Thrust._

"…yet."

Mary smiled against the flushed neck of the girl riding her fingers.

"Ok, I won't. I promise."

The pace had gotten faster and Mary could feel Yumeko getting closer to climaxing, Mary applied more pressure on the hardened nub rubbing against her hand and curled her fingers a bit to brush the damp walls clenching around them.

"M-Mary… What are you—" Yumeko's body reacted to the sudden changes, her muscles were tensing up and her balance was lost when the legs gave in and started spasming.

Mary could feel the walls around her fingers tightening and she was trying to keep herself upright while the other girl was collapsing against her. The blonde waited for Yumeko to ride her orgasm to a point where all the muscles were relaxed again before she pulled out her fingers.

Yumeko let herself fall down on the bed, she was staring up at the ceiling and trying to steady her breathing.

Mary crawled next to her and they were lying on the bed, Mary turned her head and stared Yumeko in admiration. Yumeko noticed the blonde staring and looked puzzled. Mary's lips curved to a mischievous grin.

"Yeah, I'd say we definitely need more practice, right?"


End file.
